


What if? House of M

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Series: What if? [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: What if instead of warping reality, Wanda killed herself.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff
Series: What if? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	What if? House of M

They were going to kill her, instead they saw the truth.

* * *

Wanda and Pietro always had each other. Even when they had nothing they had the other. So when Pietro found out that the Avengers and X-Men were convening on whether or not they were going to kill Wanda, Pietro was be on mad.

* * *

Tears formed in Pietro’s eyes as he watched his sister sleep, his heart filled with pain and lost. And as he talked to his father, aka Magneto, he decided that if they were going to kill her, he was going down too.

”Brother,” Wanda’s soft voice called out. Pietro raced to her side, tears falling down faster then before. “It will be okay.” He nodded his head no, not trusting his voice. Wanda felt his pain, saw his plan, and worst of all knew what was going to happen. _I can’t let them kill me_ , Wanda thought, _it could cause so much pain. Father might kill them._ Wanda thought about everything, thinking of ways she could kill herself so the others wouldn’t have to do it.   
  


She had a plan, and Pietro agreed with it.

* * *

The Twins couldn’t live without each other.

* * *

Standing in front of the Fantastic Four, X-Men, and Avengers, the twins felt a great pain.

”Don’t run, don’t fight,” Charles voice rang through their heads.

Confusion moved throughout the group as they saw the twins smile.

”See you on the other side,” Pietro whispered to his sister, hoping none of the heroes would hear. Unfortunately for them, they did. Pietro turned to his ex-wife, tears forming in his eyes. “Tell Luna that I love her, and that I’m sorry,” he told her, his voice breaking.   
  


The confusion rose across the group, their hearts breaking as they realized what was about to happen. Only they got it wrong.

Pietro nodded his head at his sister, their hands grasping each other. Wanda’s hands flowed red, sending fear across the group, thinking she was going to hurt them. “See you on the other side,” she agreed.   
  


“What are you doing!?!” Magneto and Polaris yelled, realizing what the two were actually doing.

As soon as they yelled, a near by pipe shot towards them, impelling them, killing them instantly.   
  


A loud scream came from Lorna as she saw her older siblings sag to the ground. She ran towards them, pushing herself through the line of heroes trying to keep her back. Her cheeks stained with tears by the time she was able to stand over her dead siblings bodies. “Wake up,” she whispered as she shrunk to the ground , her voice and heart breaking. “Please, wake up.”

Magneto slowly made his way towards his crying daughter, his own tears falling silently. His chest tightened with each step. He pulled Lorna into a hug, not at all caring that the heroes saw him crying. Or that he was actually hugging someone.  
  


Lorna crumbled to the ground her father dropping down with her, his arms wrapped around her protectively and comforting. This was a side that Magneto only showed to his children and it was a little unsettling that this was happening. Lorna hugged her father tightly and relaxed into the embrace. 

Crystal wasn’t doing much better, she stared at her estranged husband’s body, his last words ringing over and over in her head. Her heart broke knowing that Luna would grow up without her father. And her heart broke knowing that Pietro would never see their little girl grow up. She couldn’t take it anymore, her estranged husband dead in front of her own eyes. She broke down, her powers reacting to her emotions.

”They killed themselves,” Cap whispered, his own tears falling. “So we wouldn’t have to.”

With that said, all the heroes couldn’t hold it back anymore, their sound of grief the only sound heard for miles. But the ones crying the most were Crystal, Lorna, and Magneto.

* * *

Not even a week later, the twins had their funeral. All the heroes of the universe attended. But no one could speak, no one said a word. Even Deadpool was quite.

* * *

In the end, Polaris moved to Genosha with her father. She couldn’t bare living a life as a hero after her friends, fellow teammates and heroes thought it would be best to kill her siblings. Every time she slept, she saw the moment replay over and over again.   
  


Magneto wasn’t much better, he barely eat and barely slept. Only thinking about what could of happened.

Crystal refused to talk to anyone but Luna. Even if she didn’t show it, she still loved Pietro and watching him die left her heart broken.

Luna woke up every morning and cried. She refused to leave her room.   
  


All the heroes were in grief, hating themselves for not being there for the twins. Not realizing Wanda’s growing mental problems.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is sad. Sorry everyone for breaking your hearts.


End file.
